


a wish your heart makes? (that's a dream)

by okaythankyou



Series: to find you (again and again and again) [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 3mix are alluded, F/F, a bunch of movie references, a mess? it's always a mess, bubbline!samo, hogwarts!samo, i don't know if this fic makes any sense at all, i must've wrote this while having a fever dream, mina appears one time, mr. and mrs. smith!samo, star wars!samo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaythankyou/pseuds/okaythankyou
Summary: just momo trying to figure out what they'd watch for movie night as she waits for sana.ormomo dreams of movies, and sana's always in it.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Series: to find you (again and again and again) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691290
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	a wish your heart makes? (that's a dream)

_as you wish_

the last thing momo said when she called sana. that was five minutes ago. so she should get here in about 30 minutes.

everything's already arranged in her bedroom now, the snacks are in order, the drinks—she could easily get when sana arrives. the pillows and blankets they'd need are warmed and fluffed. even sana's pajamas that match hers are ready on the bedside.

the only thing momo isn't ready for is what they'd be watching. it's sana's pick this week, and if she knows her best friend—and she knows her too well, she might either pick something they already watched and loved, or something she loves that momo hasn't watched, or something they both haven't watched that can end up with both of them crying, crying laughing, or traumatized for life. 

she plans on getting ready for either of those so she scrolls away and reads about possible titles on her laptop.

there's another option momo hopes sana would actually pick though, especially when sana's such a sucker for it. something they used to watch but haven't lately, well except last week… which ended up with them—well—kissing.

that was momo's pick, and they watched _about time_. as titled, the movie was just about that, it was just a rom-com really. she just didn't think it'd get to the point that they became too sappy afterwards, and it just happened.

she doesn't even remember how. it was just the spur of the moment, and it happened so quickly too.  
but still it happened, and they just pretended like it didn't.

momo knows however, that she has been feeling things for awhile now. how her insides are set alight every time sana is around. good thing they only see each other during weekends. 

she sighs as she can't help but wonder, if sana feels that way about her too. so like maybe they could watch something just to know?

maybe then, momo can have that courage to tell sana something she's never said out loud before. 

she laughs at herself, at her thoughts, at what she's doing—it's' ridiculous.

they can watch anything, it's whatever really, even none at all. it's already enough that her best friend would be here. it's what she looks forward to the most.

momo doesn't know how long she had already spent on checking out movies because just then, she hears a knock which made her jump excitedly, because there's no one else who could be on the other side. 

so she opens the door.

-

she was expecting to see sana but instead she sees a staircase which is not supposed to be there. at all. 

"huh?"

there are brick walls all around her too, oh, this place is huge.   
_where—_

and she gasps when she notices her hands—they're drawn. how does she look 2d animated and hand painted now?

she looks around.  
_what is going on?_

"hurry, hurry!" she hears a voice from behind her and she sees three tiny blobs of light.  
_wait—are they fairies?_  
one green, one blue and one yellow.

"what are you waiting for?" says the green one.  
"she's waiting for you" says the yellow one.

"who?" she asks.  
the blue one must have been the one who was hurrying her up earlier as she's just pushing her now.  
"okay, okay jeez"

so momo half runs as she ascends the staircase, and wonders why she's even doing it, how did she even get here? she looks at her clothes and wonders what she's supposed to be.

when she reaches the end she sees—

"sana?"  
it's sana, who looks so comfortable, just sleeping on a bed.

"she's beautiful, isn't she? i gave her the gift of beauty" the blue one says proudly, the green one laughs at her "why didn't you give yourself that?"

"excuse me, i'm already beautiful, i just shared my blessings!" the blue one replies indignantly.

"can you two keep quiet? i gave her the gift of song, so if i didn't do that, she wouldn't have met our princess momo here who just talked it out with maleficent? who knew she could be that nice all along?"

"wait..."  
she looks at the three fairies behind her.  
"is this..." she looks back at sana on the bed, then herself.

the three just looked at each other then back at her.  
"so you know what to do right?" the blue one asks.  
"please, you're our only hope" says the yellow.  
"to lift the curse she needs…"  
momo looks at the green one, squints.

then momo bursts out laughing—is she the prince phillip to sana's princess aurora? she slaps her forehead,  
"did i fall asleep?"

the fairies just looked at each other.  
she sighs.   
"i did. i need to wake up." 

she pinches herself and yelps in pain, yet she's still in the same place. that didn't work.  
"wake up!" she says as she closes and opens her eyes. she tries again. "wake up!"  
to no avail.

"help!!!" she screams out the tower.   
the fairies are now surrounding her, she hears them ask each other if she is mad or something.

nothing's working. she can't be stuck here, can she?

the fairies approach her, as if to take her hand and comfort her. 

"this is the only thing you can try for now" the yellow one says.  
"maybe it'll take you back to where you belong somehow" the blue one adds.  
"so c'mon, just kiss her!" says the green one impatiently.

they take her back to sana's bedside.

"i—oh so you're really serious about this? that you need me to—" she looks back at sana, she looks so peaceful. she feels a lump forming on her throat.

she hopes sana won't get angry at her when she's technically going to sneak a kiss on her. 

_okay_  
she takes a deep breath.  
_here goes nothing._

momo closes her eyes and leans forward until their lips touch, she doesn't see how sana's eyes flutter in that instant, then closes again. she remembers how it felt just the same as when they first kissed.

she pulls away and it leaves her breathless. she can feel the warmth creeping up to her cheeks.

sana presses her lips together and finally opens her eyes.

"momoring," she says as she automatically smiles,  
"hi"   
momo could only manage a tiny wave.

she wanted to hide.

colors filled the castle once again and the three fairies cheer and hug and dance as everything comes back to life.   
even the sky outside is bright again.  
momo doesn't lift her gaze off sana though.

"where are we?" she asks, and momo doesn't even know if she can speak yet. sana just looks at everything and she chuckles to herself.

"oh, _sleeping beauty_ " she then stands up, and as she takes momo's hand the music just starts. 

"huh?"  
sana just looks at momo as she places a hand on her waist. momo just follows her lead, but shakes her head as they start to dance out of nowhere.

 _"i know you, i walked with you once upon a dream"_  
momo giggles as the yellow fairy sings and sana does the same thing, they're amused.

 _"i know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam"_ momo is surprised as she sings along.

sana giggles harder as they keep slow dancing to the tune.

 _"yet i know it's true, the visions are seldom as it seem"_  
the blue one continues, and then the green  
_"but if i know you, i know what you'll do"_

 _"you'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream."_ sana finishes singing and momo takes one last look at her. then sana reaches for her hand and they slowly walk out the door.

_this was a nice dream._

-

momo expected to wake up. only to find herself in a kitchen in the dark?  
she's happy to find herself in the flesh again but—  
"momo, come here now!" sana whisper yells at her as they walk silently near a door, _alohamora_ she hears her say and the door unlocks.

"woah" sama looks back at her and follows,   
_am i where i think i am?_

she notices now she has a wand in one hand, wearing a robe, and a black and yellow tie. if she remembers correctly sana told her she's a _heffalump_? wait, that doesn't sound right. 

momo distinctly remembers sana saying she was a _slytherin_ though, momo smiles to herself, she didn't forget that.

just until she sees what sana was wearing, she has the same one as her.   
_isn't it supposed to be silver and—_  
oh, that's right, she doesn't like the color green.

it's dark now and they're outside, and sana's still pulling her, she wonders if they're skipping class since they're wearing uniforms. she chuckles, her brain just made this up anyway. so she decided to just go with it, and hope she'll wake up soon.

"where are we going?" she asks as they sneak through greenhouses, some bushes and through trees, then sana stops.  
"we're here" 

they're standing in front of a clearing on the shore of a lake. in the dark it looks endless and even abit frightening. she looks back at sana, who's wide-eyed and glowing under the moonlight.

momo definitely feels safer that she's here.

"i'm going to show you something!" sana says with a giggle. she looks so excited, momo is excited too. she wonders what it is, she just hopes they don't get into trouble.

sana finds her hand to hold and squeezes it as she inhales deeply, then circles her wand  
_"expecto patronum"_

momo can't believe what she's seeing, her mouth gapes wide as she sees wisps of silver light and then it spreads out, almost blinding as it forms into something…something like  
"a fox!"

sana looks so happy as the fox scampers towards them and jumps around, momo thinks it looks like a puppy, it's so cute.  
"that's amazing sa-tan!" sana just giggles.  
"you're amazing!"  
she's a wizard! oh my god!

the light eventually lifted like smoke. they're still giggling.

"now your turn" sana eggs, momo just looks at her questioningly.  
"charms are your strong suit, i know you can do it too!"

 _it is?_  
momo is just staring at her and wonders if she can do what she's asking her to.

 _what was the spell again,_ _expecto patronum?_

sana is just gazing at her expectedly and she's thinking how pretty she looks in this light, she feels sana's hands leave her hand to only move on her shoulders as sana settles on her back. she feels her warmth against her.

momo clears her throat.  
_"expecto patronum"_

that sounded like a question and she didn't know what to expect, yet blips of light still appear to only disappear quickly. momo just tilts her head.

"breathe" she hears sana say on her ear, it sends shivers to her spine, then she continues "remember your happiest memories and live through them as if it's happening at this moment"

_this moment_

momo breathes and she tries. happiest memories… this is almost too easy. she smiles.

she recalls when she first ate jokbal with sana, when they ate soy sauce marinated crab together, when they ate hotpot on sana's birthday and she asked for a kiss on the cheek, which sana didn't think she would deliver. she feels warm all over just thinking about it.   
momo thinks about how they spend every weekend together just hanging out or watching movies. she remembers that time when they couldn't stop laughing at a game they both suck at and lost count on who's winning. momo felt her body light up and when she remembers that time they first kissed. the first time they met, every moment. even this.

she opens her eyes and circles her wand, she didn't even get to say anything when a blinding silver light shoots out from her direction to the other end. momo's eyes went wide in awe.

"who's out there!" a loud voice calls out. "hey! you two!"

"oh shoot! let's go!" sana just pulls her away to run. she lets herself get dragged by sana but she couldn't help but look back, she wants to know what it is.  
she catches a glimpse and it takes her by surprise. 

_woah_

she looks back at sana, _what are the odds of that?_

that even here they'd get the same thing, well it's just a dream.

"momoring, you did it! i always knew you could!" sana says as she pulls her into a hug,

"what did you think of?"

but before she could answer, they enter the door.

-

_pew pew_

_"there isn't another way out"_  
momo hears as she's pushed into the walls of a metal corridor.  
_mina?_  
she's wearing a white armor the same as her, and they're getting shot at.

 _"i can't hold them forever! now what?"_ she hears herself say and fires her laser gun towards _stormtroopers_. momo finally recognizes where they are.

she notices sana, in a white toga-like dress, her hair looking like cinnamon rolls. she can't help but smile. it looks cute on her. she looks cute as a space princess.

"so you mean to say, you went to rescue me without even knowing how to get out?" sana was asking her.

 _"she's the brains, sweetheart"_ and she points at mina.

"we'll figure out a way" mina says sheepishly and shrugs and momo just nods as they both continue to fire away.

she notices how sana looks around then stops after they locked eyes.   
"throw me your gun"  
"what?" momo says but does it anyway. then sana shoots a chute just inches beside her. she gasps and put her hands on her chest.

"you almost shot me" she says wide-eyed and sana mirrors the same expression for a second.  
"almost. but i didn't, and you didn't die, did you?" sana asks now cold and steely, yet momo feels a warmth creeping on her chest. sana taps mina's head.

"mina get in!" sana orders and mina nods, who dives into the chute after dodging a few lasers and shooting back.

now it's just the two of them across each other, she feels like the heat has been turned up, _is it this armor?_  
this sana gets her so flustered she doesn't even know why or how. 

red lasers keep shooting at their direction, and momo can't move. she has no gun.

sana fires towards them as she crosses and ducks to shoot at a few more stormtroopers. now they're both on the same wall and sana reaches for her hand. 

"ready?" she says, their eyes lock and momo nods.

if it's with sana, she could go anywhere and not care really.

then they jump into the darkness of the trash chute.

-

when momo's eyes adjust to the light, she's in a flashy, ultra-chic restaurant wearing an elegant black dress. she looks around to figure out what this is. where this is.

she sees sana on the table, right across her. she can't meet her eyes, but even so she's such a stunning sight to see. also dressed in black, she looks immaculate and expensive, and just ethereal. momo takes a deep breath as she reaches for the bottle of champagne.

she hears the band start to play, and the people begin to move to the dance floor. they lock eyes, and it's almost as if she knows what sana's thinking too.

 _"are you dancing?"_ sana asks  
_"are you asking?"_ momo replies automatically  
_"oh. i'm asking"_ sana sends her a smile. it looks menacing.  
_"well i'm dancing"_ momo continues, still trying to remember what movie they're in.

then as they stand, it seems like they were going to fight. they look at each other, eyes like daggers. at that moment, momo felt see through.

she smirks as she moves in close, for sana to only move closer. she feels sana's hands on her body sliding all over. she couldn't breathe. 

and as sana reaches down, over her thigh to lift her dress,  
_wait—_  
she moves her hand under, and momo doesn't know how long she could keep still. sana takes a dagger out and throws it to a wall. momo is startled. sana gives her a long hard look as she does the same to the other.

"just checking" sana says and momo spins her around as she finally breathes out. 

momo is careful enough to not let her hit a wall but sana still hits it. momo remembers the movie now.

"i'm sorry" momo says as she frisks her as well. her hands wander from the top, to bottom. to her back, and every curve.

when she reaches down her thigh, momo's trying so hard not to choke on herself as she physically couldn't breathe at whatever is happening in the moment.

then she feels it, the cold, hard metal against sana's warm, soft skin. momo takes out the gun out and slides it off the floor. 

sana just squints at her when she pulls up again as they move towards the floor. sana's eyes like bullets boring holes through her.

sana yanks momo closer. pulling her in, still feeling her as if she's a part of her clothing now. but yes, she's still checking if she's hiding something.

well, momo doesn't know if she is. she is not good at hiding, and right now she feels like she's literally boiling and letting out steam. if this was real life, she must be looking like a blushy, sweaty mess. but she doesn't want to think about that when they both look stunning at this moment.

they are nose to nose now as they hit the center of the dance floor. momo leads sana into a waltz—somehowit felt dangerous. 

momo dips her, and sana reaches to unclasp her the pin that holds her hair together. her locks fall all over her face and sana just smirks at that. she doesn't even want to think anymore.

she lifts her up and sana just proceeds to lick her lips at the sight of her, and momo short-circuits. 

they haven't stopped dancing though. they grip on each other very tightly as if saying that if one lets go, this could end very badly.

they move against each other heavy with unsaid words and tension one could easily cut with a knife, but every move they make is graceful nonetheless, as they dance just in time. 

they swirl, they push, they pull, it's mesmerizing to see. the people stop and stare at them in awe, with glee. every move is intense, charged, and momentous. 

somehow it felt so real too that momo doesn't know what is happening anymore. she thinks she's gone mad.

 _"you think this story has a happy ending?"_ sana asks, 

momo didn't want to answer because doesn't know.

all she knows if she and sana exists, then it's like nothing really ends, as it would only begin again at some point. where a moment can stretch out to something bigger than she can even understand, and happiness—it just follows but so does everything else.

that's just life. that's what makes the moments precious.

so she sighs, and instead wonders what surname _smith_ is in japanese as she takes her hand and leads her to a door.

-

momo's sat now on a couch, well everything looks normal to say the least and sana's standing a few feet across from her.  
_"you're adorable"_ she hears herself say. 

_"adorable???"_ sana looks so offended.  
"no, i am sexy!"

momo wants to laugh on the outburst but stops herself. she's still trying to piece things together.

"and not pg-13 sexy, i know what happens on this in that version. i'd get drunk and i'd pass out then you put me to bed, drape a blanket over me, and maybe kiss me on the cheek, and then nothing happens" sana continues. she looks cute talking in pouts.

momo just tries all her might to not burst, and slowly nods. 

" _but that's not what i came here for, i am here to bang the hot_ girl _who hit on me at the bar"_

momo chokes as she realizes which movie this.   
she finally bursts.

"why are you laughing momo?" sana looks so astounded. 

momo guffaws and wipes a stray tear that formed at the corner of her eye.

 _i can't believe i am_ ryan gosling _, this is ridiculous._

 _"bang? do people still say that"_ momo says automatically didn't have the time to stop herself.  
_"oh i do, and we're gonna bang… this is gonna happen"_ sana states as if she's really sure of it.

_oh no. don't tell me—_

_"take off your shirt"_ sana orders.  
"what?"

momo stands up and takes it off anyway like it's nothing new, _damn it!_  
she sees sana's eyes looking at her, good thing she has a nice bra on. this has happened before. but not like this.

_"fuck! seriously? it's like you're photoshopped!"_

momo just looks at herself then back at sana. she can't believe this movie snuck into her subconscious. it's like her fear of being seen is just thrown out here for a loop.

 _"can i?"_ she hears sana say, and before she can say anything sana is already inches away to touch her stomach, well, abs really.

chills ran all over her body even when inside she's a volcano just waiting to erupt.

"your hands are freezing" she lets out, and sana doesn't even look at her. momo can't believe how she ended up here but she can't do anything but play it out, right?

 _"can i sit again, and wear my shirt?"_ she asks.  
"yes, no" sana answers and she sighs.

"okay, so now what? what happens now?" sana asks her as she backs away for a bit, and she can only stare back at her. "momo, what's your move?"

"my what?"

"your big move, what do you do now? tell me your big move"

"i can do that _dirty dancing_ lift thing"   
"okay? and girls like that? that's ridiculous" sana chuckles. 

_"i agree, but it works every time"_ momo says a-matter of-factly.  
_"that will not work on me"_ sana huffs. momo just blinks at her.

_so this is it huh?_

_time of your life_ plays in the background and momo waits. can she even do anything really?   
"oh god, this is ridiculous" sana anxiously says but momo knows she's excited.

"just jump" she lets out and she means it.  
sana giggles and shakes her head. she hesitates for a second.

"c'mon" momo says fully ready.  
sana still couldn't stop giggling and is hyping herself up by jumping in place. momo just shakes her head.

then sana lunges at her, and momo catches her in just in time and lifts her into the air. 

sana screams as momo spins   
her   
slowly.

she's just giggling whilst in the air and momo can help but feel so endeared at her. 

_why does everything feel like they're not a dream anymore?_

she puts her down after a second too long, and her breath hitches, they're too close. momo feels sana's eyes linger even more, and she feels seen, seen like never before.

too bad this is just a dream.

 _"then do you prefer to do it here or in the bedroom?"_  
"i—" momo didn't have a chance to answer, and pulls her.

thank god this room has a door.

-

it's somewhere new, she looks at her hands, they look like—

_why is it...furry?_

she feels her face, and she sees an anthropomorphic cat in front of her.

_is that—_

she recognizes sana. she knows it's her. but when she put both her ~~paws~~ hands under her face and she started to purr—  
"oh hell no!"

she hears sana's laugh echo and she couldn't help but chuckle too, but momo doesn't even want to know what scene they are in in this cat movie, so she just pulls sana out the first door she sees.

-

 _it worked_. she had a choice all along.

momo is now looking over the school field as a marching band plays _can't take my eyes off you._ oh she knows this movie.

this grand gesture of love she can only dream of doing. she sighs.

well, since she's literally in one—

mic in hand, she sees sana looking at her as she starts to dance around the bleachers.

here, she can let it all out. everything. she's got nothing to lose.

 _"i love you baby"_ momo sings as she points over to where sana is. sana just shakes her head shyly.  
_"and if it's quite alright, i need you baby to warm the lonely night"_ she continues as she goes down the stairs, singing wholeheartedly. unafraid.

 _"i love you baby, trust in me when i say"_ she sings as she sits, and she sees sana just staring at her in awe.

 _"oh pretty baby, don't bring me down i pray"_ momo continues and climbs around again and spins.

 _"oh pretty baby, now that i found you stay"_ she smirks when she turns and sees her still watching.

 _"and let me love you, baby"_ she comes down again.  
_"let me love youuu"_ she sits one more time and winks at her. sana couldn't help but giggle at that. 

the students chuckle too when the cops arrive, momo sees them and runs. she chuckles at how she's not even afraid of anything now, she could just let everything play out the way it has to.

the crowd cheers as momo successfully gets away from them and she jumps down and takes sana by the hand through the field and to the school hall.

momo could only hope they lost them, she wouldn't want to enter a door yet.

"did you mean it?" sana asks, eyes searching for something in momo's face. "the song?" she continues.

"of course, sa-tan"  
she's got nothing to fear here, not even herself. just every honest fiber of her being speaking the truth.

she feels sana's hands on her as she pulls her to a door.

-

she recognizes where she is at first glance. everything is 2d again and it almost feels weird how they belong here somehow.

she sees her sitting on the couch with a black hoodie and some popcorn. 

sana is bubblegum pink. momo smiles. then that means she's marceline. she's even wearing the shirt she had last night.

 _this is cute_. she could stay here for a while. 

"sit with me" she hears sana say and they just cuddle at the sofa.

 _"now i guess we get to hang out together forever"_ momo says and sana blushes.

"this is nice" sana adds.  
"hey, i can just be your girlfriend too!" momo blurts out and sana just stares at her. 

"alright" momo looks at her and she sees how sana's smile slowly reach her eyes. momo just feels at peace now. at least in dreams it didn't sound too bad.

maybe she can just do this for real. she should.

then she hears a knock.  
"i'll get it" momo says.

-

"hi" sana giggles. momo blinks a couple of times, then looks at herself, then at everything else. she's back at her room.  
"i'm awake?"

"yes? you are" sana squints and giggles. she removes a crust off momo's eye.

"hi" she finally greets back but she's still so disoriented, because sana is wearing a black hoodie, and is that popcorn she's holding? 

"well, aren't you gonna let me in?"

"oh, of course. i just—"   
sana kisses her on the cheek and giggles, you're so cute.

momo feels the heat from her chest to her cheeks.

"are you okay?"  
"no, i mean yes i'm okay, it's just—"

sana just kisses her again but on the lips this time. 

momo isn't functioning too well to register how she feels about that.  
sana pulls away when she spills the popcorn on the floor.

"i—" momo can only croak out.

"momoring did you forget you confessed to me last night?"

"i—what? no, of course i did not forget?" momo says trying her best not to sound confused but she really is.  
_i did?_

then she sees it.

how sana gradually colours up until she reaches the perfect shade of tomato, how her eyes slowly became as big as plates, and momo wonders how big can her mouth gape.

she hears it next.

"oh my god!" she screams

momo is just standing there. so still. she waits. her ears are ringing.

"that was a dream!" sana says quietly but momo catches it.

"i'm so sorry momoring!" she says as normally as she can, but momo knows she's panicking that she even turns to leave.

momo stops her just in time as she clasps her arm then makes her way to pull her wrist.

"wait" momo says calmly, she even startles herself a bit.  
sana stops too but doesn't look back.

"i can just be your girlfriend too, sa-tan"

sana gets a whiplash while momo can only blink.

sana looks like she's trying to piece things out together then just shakes her head and softly chuckles.  
"funny, that's what you said too" 

_huh?_  
now momo can't help but wonder if they shared a dream, does that even happen? is that even possible?

_then—_

then she starts laughing at the confusion, at everything. sana looks so confused too yet she just laughs along. now both of them can't stop as their giggles are contagious to the other.

both of them wheeze as they fall to the floor, just like the popcorn. trying to catch air as if trying to breathe for the first time. they anchor on each other as they lay there on the floor.

after a while, everything felt light again. momo shakes her head at how ridiculous everything had gone. she wipes stray tears away from her eyes and sana's too. then just takes a deep breath. 

"did you mean it?" sana asks so casually, now it's her turn to get a whiplash.

"of course, sa-tan"  
sana smiles at that, her eyes looking like crescents, and her cheeks full.

"then alright"

momo finds it funny how something so simple can make her feel so safe, even when disarmed. how she feels as if seen through even when clothed, but feels as strong even when vulnerable. like even in her innermost state—in just plain truth stated, that everything about her screams she loves sana even without saying it.

as they say, dreams are the wish your heart makes—and momo has lived in different states, one thing deeper than the last, yet still feels like it's a surface scratch.

she feels sana's arms around her now as she wraps her in a hug. it fills her with so much warmth so she smiles and kisses sana's cheek this time to thank her. 

most times it's this simple.

just like this.

_this is nice._

she adds this to happy memories she could go back and recall. every moment that her heart can ever hold.

"so what are we gonna watch?" momo asks when they finally stand up to go inside.

if she was being honest though, she thinks she has done a whole movie night in that short span of time. how she slept but feels like she didn't get any rest at all.

"i was gonna say _the princess bride_ but i think we could just skip watching a movie today"

momo just looks at her in wonder.  
"hm?"

"we can just talk, like old times, i think i can tell you about my dream last night" sana wiggles her eyebrows at her and she chuckles.

"well, in that case, i can tell you about mine too" momo says as well as she squints at her.

"well, this is gonna be a long night" sana says as she sits on the bed, holding her pajamas to her chest.  
"yep" momo couldn't agree more.

"i think i need a drink" they both say at the same time.  
_wild._  
momo pinches herself, and pinches sana too.  
"ow, momoring… you're awake!" sana proceeds to rub her arm then laughs. "i'm sorry, i'm just making sure you are too!"

because this feels more like a dream.

"so what'd you like to drink?"  
"champagne" sana jests and momo just chuckles.

"i don't think i have that" sana just scrunches her nose at her.

"then just come here now!"

"alright, _as you wish_ "


End file.
